Inheritance, Soul Mates, and Magic School
by supernaturallover99
Summary: What if Harry was a girl named Holly Potter. She finds her family that Dumbledore doesn't know about and has a creature inheritance. What if Sam has magic and a creature inheritance? Dean has magic? Dumbledore, Granger, Moody and Weasley (expect Bill, Charlie and the Twins). AU Supernatural, Harry Potter, Criminal Minds, and Descendants. Fem Harry, Draco, Fred, George, and Castiel
1. Chapter 1- The Bank

**Summary: What if Harry was a girl named Holly Potter. She finds her family that Albus Dumbledore doesn't know about and has a creature inheritance. What if Sam has magic and a creature inheritance? Dean has magic? Dumbledore, Granger, Moody and Weasley (expect Bill, Charlie and the Twins). AU Supernatural, Harry Potter, Criminal Minds, and Descendants. Fem Harry, Draco, Fred, George, and Castiel.**

 **A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, Supernatural, Descendants, Dance in the Vampire Bund, and Criminal Minds. They belong to J.K. Rowlings (Harry Potter), Erick Kripke, The CW (Supernatural), Melissa De La Cruz, Disney (Descendants), Nozomu Tamaki (Dance in the Vampire Bund), and The Mark Gordon Company, CBS, and ABC Studios (Criminal Minds)**

 **Rate: T**

 **Chapter 1:** The Bank

Holly Potter, age 9, found herself abandoned in London close to The Leaky Cauldron because her relatives, the Dursleys, were arrested. She saw the pub so she went in. When she entered the pub, Tom the bartender asked, "Looking for Diagon Alley or a drink?" She answered, "I am looking for the Alley." (She knows about olly magic and the Wizarding World from her mother's letter & journal, her father's letter & journal plus her godfathers' letters that were in her mother's trunk). Tom opened the door to the Alley for her and he said, "There you go." "Thanks", she said.

She made her way to the bank, Gringotts. When she entered, she waited in line to speak with a goblin. When it was her turn to talk to the goblin, she asked, "Can I talk to the Potter and Black account managers please?" The goblin asked, "Key please?" "I don't have the keys because when I looked through my parents' stuff and the letter from one of my godfather, Sirius Black, in the trunk that my aunt had and there were no keys."

The goblin looked at her and saw that she was telling the truth [They can tell if you are telling the truth or not] then said, "Follow me please." She followed him to a room that had a table so he could do an inheritance test to see if she is truly who she is and to see if she has relatives, other than the Dursleys, [she told him that her relatives she was living with were abusive and were arrested] and to see if she has a creature inheritance, also if she has blocks on her. [He can feel her magic is not right]

 **Chapter 1 done. Comment, or Rate?**


	2. Chapter 2- Inheritance part 1

**Summary: What if Harry was a girl named Holly Potter. She finds her family that Albus Dumbledore doesn't know about and has a creature inheritance. What if Sam has magic and a creature inheritance? Dean has magic? Dumbledore, Granger, Moody and Weasley (expect Bill, Charlie and the Twins). AU Supernatural, Harry Potter, Criminal Minds, and Descendants. Fem Harry, Draco, Fred, George, and Castiel.**

 **A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, Supernatural, Descendants, Dance in the Vampire Bund, and Criminal Minds. They belong to J.K. Rowlings (Harry Potter), Erick Kripke, The CW (Supernatural), Melissa De La Cruz, Disney (Descendants), Nozomu Tamaki (Dance in the Vampire Bund), and The Mark Gordon Company, CBS, and ABC Studios (Criminal Minds)**

 **Chapter 2:** Inheritance tests part 1

 ** _General POV_**

The goblin asked, once he had the items for the inheritance test, "Please cut your palm on your left hand and let seven drops of blood drop on the parchment." She nodded and took the ritual knife.

She sliced her palm and let the seven drops of blood fall. The goblin healed her hand and was surprised when he looked at the parchment. He handed her the parchment to look at.

 ** _Holly's POV_**

I looked at the parchment and saw a few things that were surprise.

***** Start of Inheritance*****

 **The Inheritance Test of Holly Potter**

 **Name:** Holly Lilith Potter

 **Date of Birth:** July 31st, 1980

 **Creature:** Kitiara

 **Mate:** Samuel Winchester

 **Heiress to:** Potter (Father), Black (Godfather), Lupin (Godfather), Prince-Snape (Godfather), Tepes (Blood Adopted), Slytherin (Mother), Le Fey (Father), Gryffindor (Father), Hufflepuff (Father), Ravenclaw (Mother), Merlin (Father), and Pendragon (Father)

 **Family:** **_Mother:_** Lillian 'Lily' Rose Potter nee (Riddle) Evans (Dead) [Lily was Blood adopted by the Evans Family)

 ** _Father:_** James Charles Potter (Dead)

 ** _Aunts:_** Jamie Dora Hotchner nee Potter (Dead) [She moved to the States]

Petunia Tulip Dursley nee Evans (Alive, in jail)

Elizabeth 'Evil Queen' Nina Johnson nee Potter (Alive, on the Isle of the Lost)

Diana May Reid nee Potter (Alive, in a mental hospital)

 ** _Uncles:_** Alex Hotchner (Alive, in jail)

Vernon Dursley (Alive, in jail)

Eric Johnson (Alive)

William Reid (Alive, in jail)

 ** _Cousins:_** Aaron Hotchner (Alive)

Sean Hotchner (Alive)

Dudley Dursley (Alive, in juvie)

Evie Johnson (Alive)

Spencer Reid (Alive)

 ** _Godfathers:_** Sirius Black (Alive, in jail illegally)

Regulus Black (Alive, in hiding)

Remus Lupin (Alive)

Severus Prince-Snape (Alive)

 ** _Godmothers:_** Alice Longbottom nee Lestrange (Alive, is a vegetable)

Amelia Bones (Alive)

 ** _God siblings:_** Daisy Malfoy (Alive)

Neville Longbottom (Alive)

 ** _Other Connections:_** Queen of England (by Father)

President of the United States of America (by Blood Adoption and Mother)

King of Auradon (by Father)

Blood Adopted by Mina Tepes (Alive/Dead) as a daughter

 **Blocks:** Magical Core ~ 80% blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Beast Speak ~ 90% blocked (Parsel (10%) unblocked) by Albus Dumbledore

Metamophmagus ~ 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Natural Animagus ~ 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore (A form of a Fox)

Shadow Walker ~ 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Wandless Magic ~ 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Healing Magic ~ 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Mental Shields ~ 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Eidetic/Photographic Memory ~ 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Creature Inheritance ~ blocked by Albus Dumbledore (Gets at fifteen)

 **Other Things:** Marriage and Mating Contract to Samuel Winchester (by James Potter and John Winchester) for when they are sixteen

Fake Marriage Contract to Ronald Weasley (by Albus

Dumbledore and Molly Weasley) for when she is seventeen and he is fifteen

 **Vaults:** Trust Vault #777

Potter Family Vaults #111 (Money), 112 (Items)

Black Family Vaults #222 (Money), 223 (Items)

Prince-Snape Vault #888 (Money and Items)

Lupin Family Vaults #444 (Money), 445 (Items)

Slytherin Vaults #7 (Money), 8 (Items)

Gryffindor Vaults #9 (Money), 10 (Items)

Ravenclaw Vaults #11 (Money), 12 (Items)

Hufflepuff Vaults #13 (Money), 14 (Items)

Merlin Vaults #1 (Money), 2 (Items)

Morgan Vaults #3 (Money), 4 (Items)

Pendragon Vaults #5 (Money), 6 (Items)

[Items are jewels, jewelry, books, weapons, trunks, clothes, shares (in the money), and properties]

***** End of Inheritance*****

The goblin and I were shocked about my test and he told me, "Okay we can remove all the blocks and get rid of the fake marriage contract." I nodded and he started on the blocks.

 ** _General POV_**

 _Meanwhile with Dean, Mal, and Sam Winchester_

Dean, age 13, Mal, age 11, and Sam, age 9, were at Gringotts in Hunters Alley in South Dakota, with Bobby because their dad, John, died on a hunt and lost the vault keys. Dean and Mal need money to get their school supplies and Sam wanted to get new books to read. The siblings need to do an Inheritance test to prove who they are to get into their vaults.

 **Chapter 2 done. Comment, or Rate?**


	3. Chapter 3- Inheritance part 2

**Summary: What if Harry was a girl named Holly Potter. She finds her family that Albus Dumbledore doesn't know about and has a creature inheritance. What if Sam has magic and a creature inheritance? Dean has magic? Dumbledore, Granger, Moody and Weasley (expect Bill, Charlie and the Twins). AU Supernatural, Harry Potter, Criminal Minds, and Descendants. Fem Harry, Draco, Fred, George, and Castiel.**

 **A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, Supernatural, Descendants, Dance in the Vampire Bund, and Criminal Minds. They belong to J.K. Rowlings (Harry Potter), Erick Kripke, The CW (Supernatural), Melissa De La Cruz, Disney (Descendants), Nozomu Tamaki (Dance in the Vampire Bund), and The Mark Gordon Company, CBS, and ABC Studios (Criminal Minds)**

 **Chapter 3:** Inheritance tests part 2

 ** _General POV_**

Dean said to the goblin, "We need to withdraw some money from our vaults but our dad died and the keys were lost. Can we do an Inheritance test?" The goblin said, "Follow me to a room to do the test." After they arrived in the room, the goblin was setting out three sets of the items for the test. The goblin asked, "Please cut your palm on your left hand and let seven drops of blood fall on to the parchment." They nodded and Dean took the ritual knife.

 ** _Dean's POV_**

I sliced my palm and let seven drops of blood fall onto the parchment. The goblin healed my hand, and looked at the parchment then handed me the parchment to look at.

My siblings and I looked at the parchment and saw a few things that were a surprise to us.

***** Start of Inheritance*****

 **The Inheritance Test of Dean Winchester**

 **Name:** Dean Winchester

 **Date of Birth:** January 24th, 1976

 **Creature:** Kitsune

 **Mate:** Castielle Novak

 **Heir to:** Winchester (Father), Singer (Godfather), Men of Letters (Father), Turner (Godfather)

 **Family:** **_Mother:_** Mary Winchester nee Campbell (Dead)

 ** _Father:_** John Winchester (Dead)

 ** _Siblings:_** Mallorie 'Mal' Winchester

Samuel 'Sam' Winchester

 ** _Aunts:_** Anna Campbell nee Maleficent (Dead)

Sally Winchester nee De Vil (Dead)

Ellen Harvell nee Winchester (Alive)

 ** _Uncles:_** Dan Campbell (Dead)

Jafar Winchester (Alive, on the Isle of the Lost)

Jake Harvell (Dead)

 ** _Cousins:_** Drake Campbell (Alive, in jail)

Jay Winchester (Alive)

Carlos De Vil-Winchester (Alive)

Ash Harvell (Alive)

Jo Harvell (Alive)

 ** _Godfathers:_** Robert 'Bobby' Singer (Alive)

Rufus Turner (Alive)

 ** _Godmothers:_** Missouri Mossley (Alive)

Pamala Singer (Alive)

 **Blocks:** Magical Core ~ 50% blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Beast Speak ~ 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Metamophmagus ~ 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Natural Animagus ~ 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore (A form of a Fox)

Shadow Walker ~ 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Wandless Magic ~ 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Healing Magic ~ 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Mental Shields ~ 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Eidetic/Photographic Memory ~ 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Creature Inheritance ~ blocked by Albus Dumbledore (Gets at fifteen)

 **Other Things:** Marriage and Mating Contract to Castielle Novak (by John Winchester and Jimmy Novak) for when they are sixteen

Fake Marriage Contract to Lisa Moody (by Albus

Dumbledore and Alastair Moody) for when they are seventeen

 **Vaults:** Trust Vault #666

Winchester Vaults #660 (Money and Items)

Singer Vaults #665 (Money and Items)

Turner Vault #888 (Money and Items)

Men of Letters Vaults #550 (Money), 551 (Items)

[Items are jewels, jewelry, books, weapons, trunks, clothes, shares (in the money), and properties]

***** End of Inheritance*****

The goblin, my siblings and I were shocked about my test. He turned to my siblings and asked, "Which one of you two is next for the test?" Mal said, "I will go next."

 ** _General POV_**

The goblin nodded and looked at Dean then said, "Okay we can remove all the blocks and get rid of the fake marriage contract." Dean nodded.

 **Chapter 3 done. Comment, or Rate?**


	4. Chapter 4- Inheritance Part 3

**Summary: What if Harry was a girl named Holly Potter. She finds her family that Albus Dumbledore doesn't know about and has a creature inheritance. What if Sam has magic and a creature inheritance? Dean has magic? Dumbledore, Granger, Moody and Weasley (expect Bill, Charlie and the Twins). AU Supernatural, Harry Potter, Criminal Minds, and Descendants. Fem Harry, Draco, Fred, George, and Castiel.**

 **A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, Supernatural, Descendants, Dance in the Vampire Bund, and Criminal Minds. They belong to J.K. Rowlings (Harry Potter), Erick Kripke, The CW (Supernatural), Melissa De La Cruz, Disney (Descendants), Nozomu Tamaki (Dance in the Vampire Bund), and The Mark Gordon Company, CBS, and ABC Studios (Criminal Minds)**

 **Chapter 4:** Inheritance tests part 3

 ** _General POV_**

After Dean nodded to the goblin, he helped Mal with the ritual knife since she was eleven.

 ** _Mal's POV_**

Dean helped me cut my left palm and I let seven drops of blood fall onto the parchment. The goblin looked at the parchment and handed the parchment to me.

My brothers and I looked at the parchment and we were shocked at what my test said.

***** Start of Inheritance*****

 **The Inheritance Test of Mallorie Winchester**

 **Name:** Mallorie Winchester

 **Date of Birth:** March 21st, 1978

 **Creature:** Kitiara/Dark Fae

 **Mate:** Charlie Weasley

 **Heiress to:** Mossley (Godmother), Maleficent (Aunt), Men of Letters (Father)

 **Family:** **_Mother:_** Mary Winchester nee Campbell (Dead)

 ** _Father:_** John Winchester (Dead)

 ** _Siblings:_** Dean Winchester

Samuel 'Sam' Winchester

 ** _Aunts:_** Anna Campbell nee Maleficent (Dead)

Sally Winchester nee De Vil (Dead)

Ellen Harvell nee Winchester (Alive)

 ** _Uncles:_** Dan Campbell (Dead)

Jafar Winchester (Alive, on the Isle of the Lost)

Jake Harvell (Dead)

 ** _Cousins:_** Drake Campbell (Alive, in jail)

Jay Winchester (Alive)

Carlos De Vil-Winchester (Alive)

Ash Harvell (Alive)

Jo Harvell (Alive)

 ** _Godfathers:_** Robert 'Bobby' Singer (Alive)

Cable Reeves (Alive)

 ** _Godmothers:_** Missouri Mossley (Alive)

Pamala Singer (Alive)

 **Blocks:** Magical Core ~ 50% blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Beast Speak ~ 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Metamophmagus ~ 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Natural Animagus ~ 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore (A form of a Fox and

a form of a Dragon)

Shadow Walker ~ 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Wandless Magic ~ 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Healing Magic ~ 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Mental Shields ~ 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Eidetic/Photographic Memory ~ 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Creature Inheritance ~ blocked by Albus Dumbledore (Gets at fifteen)

 **Other Things:** Marriage and Mating Contract to Charlie Weasley (by John Winchester and Arthur Weasley) for when they are sixteen

Fake Marriage Contract to Harry Hook (by Albus

Dumbledore and Captain Hook) for when they are seventeen

 **Vaults:** Trust Vault #667

Mossley Vaults #669 (Money and Items)

Maleficent Vault #200 (Money and Items)

Men of Letters Vaults #552 (Money), 553 (Items)

[Items are jewels, jewelry, books, weapons, trunks, clothes, shares (in the money), and properties]

***** End of Inheritance*****

The goblin, my brothers and I were shocked about my test. He then turned to Sam and asked, "It is your turn now." Sam nodded.

 ** _General POV_**

The goblin then turned to Mal and said, "After we are done with the last test, we will be taking care of the blocks and get rid of the fake marriage contract." Mal nodded.

 **Chapter 4 done. Comment, or Rate?**


End file.
